Satélite
by Moony J4M
Summary: Não veja as coisas por esse lado. Ainda somos quatro. //Prata no III Mini-Chall James/Lily do 6V.


**Nota:** Fic escrita para o III Mini-Challenge JL do fórum 6V.

* * *

**Satélite**

Os dois estavam se encarando há cerca de três minutos. Lily, com o canto esquerdo da boca ligeiramente curvado para cima, segurava um sorriso. Sirius, no entanto, estava sério. A uma cadeira de distância, Remus se dividia entre soltar olhares furiosos ao amigo e vasculhar sua mente em busca de algum assunto qualquer para quebrar o silêncio.

"Então... McGonnagall está tirando nossas tripas esse ano, não é?", ele começou, incerto, se dirigindo à garota e decidido a ignorar a presença de Sirius.

"É", ela concordou vagamente, agradecida por ter um motivo para evitar o olhar do outro.

"Pois é", Remus emendou. Agora eram ele e Lily que se encaravam, um esperando pela próxima frase do outro. "E... você gosta de quadribol? Porque, sabe, se a Corvinal ganhar da Sonserina... Ah, olha o James!", ele apontou para a escada do dormitório masculino, visivelmente aliviado.

Lily se levantou imediatamente e puxou o recém-adquirido namorado pela mão. Os dois acenaram animadamente para os amigos e saíram pelo buraco do retrato. Assim que o último farfalhar de vestes deixou a sala comunal, alguns primeiranistas se viraram para olhar de onde vinha o som de tapas fortes e resmungos de dor que começara de repente.

"Seu troglodita! Não podia ser nem um pouquinho educado com a moça?", Remus reclamava, batendo no braço de Sirius.

"Ai! Pára, seu maníaco. Meu braço vai cair! Eu fui educado sim. Ai!"

"Você chama _aquilo_ de educação?", Remus perguntou, parando de estapeá-lo e sorrindo amigavelmente para os garotos assustados do outro lado da sala. "Ficou o tempo todo de braços cruzados, olhando feio pra ela."

"Você não consegue ver a estupidez de tudo isso, não é, Moony? Era pro James estar esperando por ela, e não _o contrário_. Além do mais, ela passou _anos_ esnobando ele."

Remus estava quase rindo. Adotando um tom mais baixo e compreensivo, ele voltou a falar.

"Pad, as coisas não são bem assim. A Lily se interessou pelo James agora porque ele se tornou um cara mais maduro. Eles se gostam de verdade, deixe que sejam felizes."

"Não estou impedindo a felicidade de ninguém", Sirius resmungou, ainda emburrado.

"Mas fica hostilizando a garota dele, quando devia estar feliz por ele ter finalmente conseguido o que queria", Remus continuou, vendo uma pontinha de culpa no rosto do outro. "Lily não te fez mal algum, você não tem motivos para não gostar dela."

"Ela é chata", Sirius murmurou, voltando a cruzar os braços. Remus não se conteve mais e, para espanto do outro, começou a rir.

"Parabéns, Sirius Black. Você acabou de agir como um garotinho de cinco anos. E eu _não estou_ orgulhoso de você."

Sirius ia reclamar, mas acabou rindo também.

"É só que... parece que agora somos só nós três. Eu, você e Peter."

"Não veja as coisas por esse lado. Ainda somos quatro, só que agora é como a Terra, entende? Temos um satélite."

- x -

Durante todo o trajeto até o Três Vassouras, Lily poderia facilmente comparar James com um pavão orgulhoso. Porém, quando chegaram e fizeram seus pedidos, ele pareceu murchar.

"O que houve, James?", Lily perguntou quando as cervejas chegaram.

"Hm? Nada."

"Você não parece muito feliz."

"Não pareço? Mas é claro que estou feliz. Absurdamente feliz, eu diria", ele respondeu, voltando a se empertigar na cadeira e limpando o canto da boca de Lily com o polegar. "Derramou... um pouco."

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Não fazia nem dois meses desde o dia em que tinham começado a sair juntos, e menos de um desde que começaram de fato a namorar. Para Lily ainda era fácil se surpreender com a gentileza do outro.

"Acho que Sirius me odeia", ela comentou, em tom de brincadeira, mais para começar algum assunto do que por qualquer outra coisa.

"O quê? O que aquele cachorro fez com você? Pode me dizer, eu vou lá agora mesmo..."

"James! Não precisa ser tão exagerado, ele não fez nada! Só comentei porque, sei lá, parece que ele pensa que tirei você deles", ela completou baixinho, se sentindo um tanto culpada. "Afinal, não deixa de ser verdade, não é?"

"Que besteira, Lily", James reclamou, apesar de ter começado a murchar de novo. "Nada mudou. Bom, quase nada. O Sirius é reclamão mesmo, mas daqui a pouco ele se acostuma."

- x -

James e Lily estavam na metade do caminho para chegar em Hogwarts quando viram Sirius, Remus e Peter sentados à beira do lago. Acenaram. Depois de uma cutucada dolorosa de Remus, Sirius sorriu e acenou de volta.

Em menos de cinco minutos o casal se juntou a eles. Lily se afastou um pouco dos rapazes e pôs os pés na água.

"Lily!"

Ela levou alguns segundos para perceber que quem a chamava era Sirius Black. Não podia saber com certeza, mas tinha a impressão de que dessa vez ele não tinha levado nenhum tapa pra isso.

"Fica aqui com a gente", Sirius pediu. Ao seu lado, James sorria, feliz.

Lily se aproximou e ficou do outro lado de James. Os rapazes agora entravam numa animada discussão sobre os últimos resultados da temporada de quadribol. Vendo-os juntos, ela sabia que eles eram únicos, brilhavam por conta própria. Mas sempre estaria ali, orbitando.


End file.
